


Ghost of you

by Talie48



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blushing Eren Yeager, Crying Eren Yeager, Dead Carla Yeager, Eren Yeager Has a Crush on Levi Ackerman, Its carlas death day, M/M, Multi, Pining Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Possessive Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Sad Eren Yeager, Song Lyrics, Songfic, Taller Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), kinda OOC but not really but kinda, ymirs fritz curse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28887954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talie48/pseuds/Talie48
Summary: Carla passed away 5 years ago today, Eren wished he said goodbye
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Erwin Smith, Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	Ghost of you

Carla passed away today 5 years ago 

Eren walked into the dining hall with red eyes and a pale face. His eyes were dulled, luckily they didn’t have any training. It would be a slow day and Eren knew it. The others in the squad noticed Eren walked in, Eren immediately looked at Mikasa whose eyes held the same pain as his. Mikasa gracefully leaves her chair and walks up to eren. She unravels her red scarf and wraps it around Eren's neck. The other squad members watched with fascination. Levi, Hange and Erwin watched carefully waiting for Eren to randomly snap at Mikasa but it never happened. 

Jean rolled his eyes and decided to break the silence

“Yo yeager! You missed Sasha choke on a potato” Jean says with a smirk. Sasha lets out a noise of disapproval. 

“That's nice.” Eren said as he sat down with Mikasa, Levi looked at Eren with his usually stoic face but honestly he was worried, the kids eyes lost their spark. 

(google translate warning im so sorry)

“Eren…” Mikasa whispers with partially glazed eyes, Armin sat on the other side of Eren, he knew what day it was, how could he not. 

“Ich möchte nicht, dass sie es wissen”(I don't want them to know) Eren said to Mikasa and Armin with a strained voice. Erwin gasped at the language change, Levi’s eyes widened, Hange dropped her pen, Sasha choked on her potato again. Connie was patting Sashas back and Jean neighed.

“Eren you know german?” Erwin asked with interest, Eren nodded

“My uh my erm” Eren tried to speak but his throat was closing up

“kann ich?” (can i?) Armin asked Eren who nodded

“Eren's parents taught him German” Sasha finally swallowed her potato, Erwin nodded in understanding. Levi was watching Erens mannerisms and observed his features.

Eren looked exhausted.  
“Oi brat” Eren turned his head towards Levi and their eyes met, a light blush graced eren's face, Levi took Erens attention as a response

“What's going on with you today ?” Levi asked with a genuine tone, Eren's eyes darkened, he stood up and unwrapped the scarf from his neck and placed it on the table. Eren took in a shaky breath

“The fall of Shiganshina was today” Eren said with a voice devoid of emotion, Eren walked out and ran

“Shit” Armin said in frustration with his eyes watering and his facade failing, Mikasa grabbed Armins hand as comfort

“How did he know it was today?” Hange asked shocked having no idea

“He would count the days” Armin said with a whisper as he closed his eyes

“how come you two are reacting better than Eren” Connie asked with confusion as Sasha wondered too

“That day” Mikasa started and Armin squeezed her hand in comfort

“That day, Eren witnessed-” Mikasa's hand slapped over her mouth as she tried not to sob with her eyes squeezed shut

“Eren told us not to say but you guys are his new family-” Armin said shakily

‘New family?’ Hange, Levi and Erwin thought (they don’t know eren lost his mom in this fanfic)

“- So i'm going to take you to the place he always goes to now” Armin stood up and motioned for the rest of the squad to follow

“Armin what are we about to see” Hange asked with concern, as her eyes flickered between Erwin and him

Armin had a stutter in his step “just prepare yourself for everything” Armin whispered

As they walked to Erens hideout as you could hear were footsteps, there were no titans around. Eren made sure. It was on top of a small hill with a beautiful view, the walk was quiet, Levi had a feeling he knew what was happened but he kept on thinking ‘please anyone but Eren’

“We are here” Armin whispered very quietly, the squad hid behind different trees and bushes. They all had a clear view of Eren who was sitting in front of a hand made gravestone. Eren placed a few flowers in front of it. They were her favorites, white lilies (idk her fav flower). On the gravestone Carla Yaeger was carved into the hand polished stone. Eren lifted up his head to fully look at the stone

“Hi mom” Eren said with a small voice

The squad members looked at Eren with sad eyes, Mikasa started to walk forward before Armin stopped her, Armin shook his head no

Eren shuddered and started to talk again

“I'm so sorry mom” Eren was shaking as he started to cry, Levi looked at Eren with urgency, wanting to comfort the sad angel in front of him.

“I tried. I tried to save you but I-” Eren let out a cry as he hunched forward, hands clenching the soil, 

“-I wasn’t strong enough for you” Eren whispered, his eyes glowed, Ymir Fritz watching Eren from afar, a tear fell from her eye.

Eren clenched the soil harder, as he sobbed “I DIDN’T GET TO TELL YOU I LOVE YOU”  
Eren yelled out, dragging his hands to his hair and gripping it self destructively. Erens eyes glowed bright green and Hange took note of it. Sasha and Connie were crying silently as Mikassa was hiding herself in her scarf. Armin was thinking about his grandpa. Jean finally realized why eren wanted him to write back to his mother, because Eren lost that option. 

As the tear droplets hit the soil flowers sprouted, Ymir Fritz was crying with Eren, Eren was creating life as he mourned for the one he lost. 

“You lied” Eren whispered angrily at the grave

Levi looked at Eren feeling confusion build up inside him as he witnessed eren burst with anger. 

“YOU TOLD ME YOUR LEGS WERE CRUSHED” Mikasa brought a hand up to her mouth and so did Sasha, Jean was crying too now.

“BUT WHEN THAT FUCKING TITAN PICKED YOU UP, YOU WERE KICKING” Eren screamed with sadness and frustration, as the memory flashed in his head

“I never looked away, you reached your hand out to me, but I had no chance of holding it” Eren took in a deep breath trying to calm down as he wiped away his tears as he sat up. The tears never stopped. 

“You always told me what to do but I never listened” Eren sniffed

“But now I need you to tell me what to do because I don’t know anymore” Eren cried out

“I'm in the survey corps and I am in this amazing team” The squad members eyes widened at this confession 

“And Mikasa and Armin are still with me, shes protecting me constantly, she reminds me of you” Eren said with a watery smile, Mikasa smiled as tears ran down her face as she remembered Carla's caring face

“Armin and I are still waiting to get to the Ocean” Eren chuckled as he ran a hand through his hair. “You know between you and me mom, I think Armin has a crush on the commander” Eren sniffles 

Armin froze ‘fuck’ he slowly turned his head to meet Erwins gaze, Erwin had a small smile on his face and Armin returned it. Levi noticed the interaction ‘ew’ he thought

“Hange is teaching me all about Titans and although she may seem crazy at times shes amazing” Eren calmed down and took another deep breath

“Sasha is still a whore for food and Connie is a whore for Sasha, but its perfect that way” Eren said quietly. Jean, Sasha and Connie silently laughed, Hange chuckled because it was fucking true.

“Jean still looks like a horse, but bickering with him, reminds me how I would with you and Erwin is an amazing leader, he cares for us and he doesn’t let the fear overcome him” Jeans eyes widened, not giving a shit Eren called him a horse again. Erwin smiles sadly at Eren. Eren’s smile disappeared,

“I'm in love with Captain Levi,” Eren whispered with his head down, Levi stopped breathing, and looked at Eren in shock. Everyone looked at Levi in shock. Eren rubbed his hand on his face

“And you’re not here to tell me what to do” Eren said as he rested his head on his knee but then came to a realization

“Fuck- Fu- im in love with Levi oh-g-god” Eren breaths harshly starting to hyperventilate, clawing at his throat as no air was coming through

‘Calm down eren’ Eren froze hearing the voice

“Mom” Eren whispered

‘Sing for me like you used to’ she said

 _So I drown it out~_ Eren whispered

_Like I always do_

_Dancing through our house_

Mikasa gasps quietly remembering how Eren and Carla would have little dance sessions

_With the ghost of you_

Eren looks up at the grave stone, seeing a non real image of Carla and young Eren, but Eren wasn’t the only one who saw it. The squad could see the image too

_And I chase it down_

Eren reached out his hand towards his mom as Hannes carried him away from his mom in the image

 _With a shout of truth_

“NOOO” Eren yelled watching his mom die

_That my feet don’t dance_

The image showed Eren and his mom twirling around with smiles on their faces. Eye bright filled with life

_Like they did with you..._

Eren sobbed, hugging himself. Everyone in the squad had tears running down their faces. Levi felt wetness on his right cheek and wiped it away. Eren lies down looking up at the sky and sighs. Seeing an image of his mom up their in a white dress with wings, she was smiling

“Goodbye mom” Eren whispered with his arm reached up towards the sky.

“Eren” Eren sits up immediately as he hears someone call his name. He looks towards his right. A little girl with straight blonde hair and bangs stood on a rock. Eren stands up and walks to her

“My name is Ymir Fritz” The little girl whispered causing Eren to gasp. The members' jaws dropped. 

“Why are you here? No wait, how are you here?” Eren said quietly but with alarm

“I can’t tell you how but I am here to release you from my curse” The girl said, her voice isn't high but rather low like an adult woman. (shhh pretend they know about ymirs curse)

Eren didn’t know what to say so he stayed silent and closed his eyes

“Live the life that I couldn’t” The girl whispered as she put her hand on Erens head

When Eren opened his eyes she was gone. 

Levi decided to step out of the shadows, he motioned for the others to start heading back, Mikasa hesitated but Armin held her hand in comfort as they walked back

“Oi brat” Levi said gently, Eren turned around to look at Levi with shock written on his face. Levi silently walked up to Eren who looked confused, Eren looked up at Levi as he grabbed Erens waist gently but you could still feel his strength. Erens breath hitched. “Captain?” Eren said with a small voice

“Shh” Levi leaned down his head against Erens making eye contact with the green eyed boy. Eren wrapped his arms around Levi’s neck, causing their bodys to make full contact. Levi chuckles as Eren turns red. Levi takes his right hand and cups the back of Erens head and leans in. Their lips lock as Levi opens his mouth more causing a fire to spark in Eren.

Eren's eyes glowed as he looks at Levi’s never separating; they curl into each other's bodies even more. Levi’s tongue slowly makes its way into eren's mouth and devours him. Erens knees weak and quiver as the kiss becomes more desperate and wild. They separate gasping for the air they were deprived of. Eren never breaks eye contacts with Levi.

Levi pulls Eren in for a hug and Eren whispers into his ear “I love you”, Levi tightens his grip on Eren. “I love you too” Levi says back and adds “brat” Eren gives him a playful shove as Levi smirks

“Are you feeling okay?” Levi asks with sincerity 

“Yeah, I feel good” Eren says as he looks at Levi with a smile

“Good now we have to go back to the base” Levi says taking Erens hand

Their walk was quiet but the love between the two of them sang and they could hear it

“EREN!” The squad members yell and gather Eren up in a big group hug, Eren smiles and thinks

Im home


End file.
